Hostage
by JT2304
Summary: Si tuvieras que decidir entre ser el nuevo juguete de un prestigioso-y clandestino-"club para caballeros" de la alta sociedad y salvar a tus hermanos de sufrir un peor destino o dejarte morir en un horrible sótano sin volver a saber de ellos nunca más; ¿qué se supone qué harías?. AU. Yaoi. El rating puede variar.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Hetalia le pertenece al genial Himaruya Hidekaz, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Está historia es de contenido yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que busques otra historia.

* * *

 _ **PRISONER**_

.

.

.

Recuerdos se acumulan en su memoria, llegan cada vez más rápido conforme va despertando.

Abre los ojos con lentitud; pero las luces rojas y azules imposibilitan su visión, su olfato percibe el olor del incendio que estaba iniciando y la sirena de la ambulancia se escucha como sonido de fondo. Antes de volver a perder el conocimiento, dirige su vista hacia lo que antes era la entrada de una ostentosa mansión y en sus labios se dibuja una sutil sonrisa llena de satisfacción al saber que lo logró.

 _La oscuridad vuelve a reinar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

La noche se hizo presente cubriendo el cielo con su manto de oscuridad y lo que empezó como una pequeña llovizna, se convirtió rápidamente en una poderosa tormenta, los pequeños desniveles de la acera se empozaron de agua con facilidad. Todos los pobladores se resguardaron en sus cálidas viviendas ignorando la feroz tormenta que acechaba su ciudad. Arthur Kirkland era uno de ellos. El joven inglés ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado a las continuas y feroces lluvias después de todo su natal Londres siempre se había caracterizado por eso. Su pequeña casa representaba, para él, la libertad de no seguir dependiendo de su hermano mayor y de no tener que seguir bajo su constante yugo. No tenía ningún buen recuerdo de él ni de esa casa, pero lo único que hubiera querido poder llevarse de ese lugar era a Peter. Su único hermano menor no merecía sufrir lo que él sufrió en manos de Scott, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada. El único teléfono, ubicado en su reducida sala, empezó a sonar.

Contestó la llamada con su clásico tono caballeroso y se sorprendió por el pánico que percibió en la voz de su hermano menor. No se suponía que él tuviera permitido llamar a su casa, no mientras Scott siguiera allí. Los llantos de su hermano lo alertaron de que algo malo había sucedido, quizás Scott se había descontrolado y Peter no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo. Quería convencerse de que era solo eso, pero en cuanto otras voces que no reconoció empezaron a gritar el nombre, supo que tenía que ayudar a sus hermanos.

Informándole primero a Peter que iba a ayudarlo; que se mantuviera y que no hiciera ruido alguno, colgó la llamada y se dirigió hacia su antigua casa cubierto por un abrigo negro largo.

La lluvia jugaba en su contra al igual que el poderoso viento, aun así logro llegar a su destino sin sufrir alguna contusión por las contantes caídas contra el piso mojado.

La puerta de entrada a su antiguo hogar estaba ligeramente abierta y conforme se acercaba a ella las marcas sobre su superficie se hacían más evidentes. Ingresó tratando de no hacer algún sonido que delatara su presencia; se dirigió hacia la estancia y al no ver a alguien allí siguió avanzando. Revisó en la cocina, en el comedor y en el baño de la planta baja antes de subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso en donde se encontraba su antigua habitación y las de sus hermanos. El pasillo disponía diferentes puertas de las cuales solo dos parecían estar en uso, las luces filtrándose por debajo de la puerta lo evidenciaban, buscó con desespero una de las espadas que su hermano acostumbraba coleccionar y al encontrarla se dirigió primero hacia la habitación de Peter.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, sin hacer ruido alguno para finalmente dirigir su vista hacia la imagen que estaba frente a él; sus hermanos, amordazados, atados y completamente aterrados intentaban inútilmente liberarse. Sus ojos se encontraron y pequeñas lágrimas salieron a flote, Arthur llegó rápidamente al lado de sus hermanos y se apresuró a intentar cortar todas las sogas que los mantenían cautivos.

La desesperación y el miedo se apoderaban de él, para cuando sus hermanos intentaron alertaron era demasiado tarde,…un golpe y finalmente un cuerpo cayendo precipitadamente al piso sin oponer resistencia alguna. El sonido de unos fuertes sollozos fue todo lo que llenó la habitación por el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Quiénes creen que fueron los que entraron a la casa de los hermanos de Arthie? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? ¿Les gustó?.Si es así me haría muy feliz si me dejaran un review, no importa si es corto XD. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Hetalia le pertenece al genial Himaruya Hidekaz, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Está historia es de contenido yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que busques otra historia.

* * *

 _ **KIDNAPPED**_

.

.

.

Las luces blanquecinas, el particular olor de los hospitales y el constante dolor por estar demasiado tiempo sobre la dura superficie de la camilla fueron suficientes para terminar de despertarlo. Giró su cuerpo buscando algo de alivio al quedar boca arriba, pero solo consiguió que el dolor en su espalda incrementara. Buscó con la mirada en el resto de personas, que quizá estaban tan heridas como el mismo, a sus hermanos; pero ellos no estaban ahí. Una mueca de dolor de su parte llamó la atención de una de las enfermeras encargadas de atender a todos los pacientes que también se encontraban allí.

-Veo que ya despertaste, es muy buena señal y no te preocupes dentro de un par de días tus heridas sanarán lo suficiente para que puedas volver a tu casa- la enfermera se veía muy animada y pese a que no quería interrumpir su pequeño monólogo, tuvo que preguntar por sus hermanos.

-D-disculpe y-yo no encuentro a mis hermanos en esta habitación; necesito saber dónde están, si ellos están bien, si lograron salir de ese lugar a tiempo- su voz se escuchaba claramente temerosa pero desesperada- Po-por favor necesito saber donde están; tiene que ayudarme, se lo suplico son lo único que tengo; necesito encontrarlos ¡por favor!

-Tranquilo, tienes que calmarte, te ayudaré pero para hacerlo necesito que primero te tranquilices y me digas los datos de tus hermanos para confirmar si ellos se encuentran en este hospital…

 _Un haz de esperanza se vislumbró entre tanta oscuridad_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sentía el cuerpo totalmente adormecido,la cabeza le dolía horriblemente y las náuseas no hacían más que aumentar.

Intentó moverse y se sorprendió al sentir sus manos y pies atados. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un trozo de alguna tela cubriéndolos; a su mente llegaron los rostros aterrados de sus hermanos y todo finalmente cobró sentido.

El ruido del motor de un auto, antes ignorado, lo alertó de lo que seguramente planeaban sus secuestradores y dedicó lo que quedaba de recorrido para idear un plan de escape. Cuando el auto frenó, apenas y tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo pasaba, lo cargaban estaba seguro, percibió el olor del té que tanto le gustaba y también el olor de lo que seguramente eran rosas. Los ligeros murmullos a su alrededor eran inentendibles; las personas que lo habían traído hasta ese extraño paraje seguramente se comunicaban en otro idioma...alemán o quizá ruso, no estaba totalmente seguro.

La tela que lo enceguecía temporalmente fue retirada, dando pase a una vista gloriosa: se encontraba en medio de un enorme jardín, con hermosas flores de todos tipos que lo adornaban y una fuente a su costado complementando el diseño lo hacía parecer un lugar mágico y de ensueño.

Su asombro se desvaneció al percatarse de las personas que se encontraban con él; un hombre alto, rubio y de impresionantes ojos azules como el cielo mismo se abrió paso entre todos los demás, caminando directamente hasta donde se encontraba él.

-Mucho gusto darling, mi nombre es Alfred y espero que ninguno de mis compañeros te haya lastimado-El hombre con gran solemnidad le dirigió la palabra-Te sientes bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ahora que te quedarás aquí no te faltará nada...solo debemos enseñarte lo que debes hacer...

-Es-espere no comprendo ¿donde estoy?¡¿Qué es este lugar?¿donde están mis hermanos?¿por qué no están aquí?Y¿enseñarme a hacer qué?!- el temor en sus palabras era evidente.

-Tranquilo _sweet_ todo a su tiempo, primero tus hermanos están bien, segundo estás en la mansión Jones, la cual es muy conocida entre los hombres más poderosos por ser un centro de apuestas y además de eso...es un prestigioso"club"especial para atender las necesidades de todos nuestros socios...y bueno, por último...acerca de enseñarte...creo que es bastante obvio a que me refiero; no lo crees honey-

-¡Jamás!...yo nunca haría nada de lo que piensas; prefiero morir a ser el simple juguete de unos depravados-

-¿Quién dijo que tú ibas a ser el que terminara muerto?...Creo que te olvidaste de tus queridos hermanos...si tú no cumples con lo que te pido, pues quién sabe, puedo conseguirte un reemplazo...me pregunto si ese pequeño...Peter...traería mejores ganancias-

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mis hermanos- lágrimas de impotencia se acumulaban en sus ojos verdes al mismo tiempo estos refulgían como esmeraldas-y-yo...lo haré, pero solo si tú prometes dejar a mis hermanos tranquilos...y no permitirás que les falte comida u hogar...si tú cumples con eso yo...yo trabajaré para ti-

-Es una sabia decisión _honey,_ acepto mi parte del trato- la sonrisa en los labios del hombre se amplió-Ahora debes decirme tu nombre, no puedo seguir llamándote _sweet_ o _honey_ todo el tiempo-

-Ar-Arthur...me llamo Arthur-

-Muy bien, entonces es un placer conocerte Arthur...bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar- Alfred se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha para ingresar a la lujosa propiedad- Sígueme, te daré un recorrido y te mostraré tu habitación; luego conocerás a tu compañeros de trabajo y...quién sabe; hasta podrías hacer algunos amigos-

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. El por qué los matones de Alfred entraron a la casa de los hermanos de Arthur se sabrá conforme vaya avanzando la animaría bastante si me dejan sus reviews, créanlo o no me ayudan para seguir escribiendo.

P.D: Si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica solo díganlo y lo corregiré en seguida.

Bye!


End file.
